Halo: Blood of the Relentless
by Knight 56
Summary: Corporal Pawel Czernek retells the Battle of New Mombassa to an interviewer. This story is told from his point of view and then a third person.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok now before anyone reads this, to understand it please go to and watch the video of the figurine Halo 3 Battle of New Mombassa. You need to hit menu and click videos. Then click the one with the picture of an old man. You only need to watch that and just go through the battle scence quickly to understand the area. **

Halo: Blood of the Relentless

Major Pawel Czernek (UNSC Retired)

Active duty: 2551-2581

Location: The Museum of Humanity

Interviewer-"Can you tell us something about the battle?"

Maj. Pawel-"We had been fighting for a while. On the seventh day we ran out of ammo. We had to scavenge all we could from the weapons left behind. The pistols, shotgun rounds, a handful of grenades."

Interviewer-"Do you remember where you were?"

Maj. Pawel-"When Master Chief armed his grenade, I was in the back of an overturned Warthog, with an M41."

Interviewer-"How did you manage to keep it together?"

Maj. Pawel-"We knew Master Chief was still in the fight…He gave us hope…"

BELIEVE

**One Day before the **

**Battle of New Mombassa**

**"**_I had been sitting in my foxhole, on the outer defense ridge when we got the call_…" Major Pawel

Corporal Pawel Czernek sat down in his foxhole, aligned with his allies. Each and every one of them from second platoon, Charlie Company, First Infantry Division. His MA5C was propped up against the side of the foxhole next to his right leg. He stared out into the large desert ahead of him. The bustle of hundreds upon hundreds of Marines could be heard all over. Everyone was getting as much cover and obstacles set up for the fight. He heard a light _thump_ as his friend Corporal John Hayes plopped down in the hole to his left.

"How're you doing?" asked Hayes as he sat down. Pawel turned his head to look at him. He then turned his head to look back at the desert again.

"I'm doing ok. How about you?" Pawel replied, his eyes wandering the desert.

"Same as you." Hayes looked behind him as a Warthog drove past and setup behind a large barrier. "This is a lot of stuff for a small Covenant force isn't it?" Hayes asked, watching as a platoon of Marines walked by.

"It won't be a small Covenant force. It'll be large, and it'll be Hell." Said Pawel, turning his head to look at the movement behind him. Hayes turned and stared at him as if Pawel had gone mad.

"How the heck do you know what they're force will be like? You haven't even seen them yet." Retorted Hayes as he crossed his arms.

"This is Humanities last fight. They'll send everything they have to take it. They also know that the Master Chief is back on Earth. They want him, and they want him bad. He seems to know something about the Covenants presence here, and why they haven't glassed us yet." Explained Pawel, getting up and pulling out a pack of cigarettes. Hayes looked at him as he stood.

"Where the Hell did you learn any of this shit?" Hayes inquired.

"I overheard Colonel Lias and him speaking, up at the Command Post." Pawel said, jerking his head back towards the hill behind him.

"Hey Czernek, get over here and help me with this will ya!" Screamed out a Sergeant in his company.

"Comin' sir, just give me a minute." Replied Pawel. He grabbed a cigarette from the pack and stuck it his mouth and stuffed the pack back in his pocket. He then frantically searched for something else in his clothes but found nothing. He looked back down at Hayes.

"You got a lighter?" He muffled out. Hayes looked up and nodded. He stood up and retrieved the small square like object. He flipped open the lid and lit the small fire. Pawel bent his head down and stabbed the cigarette into it and then pulled away. He took a drag and then pulled it out and blew.

He bent down and grabbed his MA5C and slung it over his shoulder. He stood back up and walked over to the Sergeant. He helped him pick up the large crate marked **x10 S2-AM**. They moved over into a shattered building and lugged it up the stairs where group of sharpshooters sat.

"Here you go boys; ten S2-AM's loaded and cocked. Corporal Czernek will go get the ammo crates and bring them up here." The Sergeant said and walked off. Pawel looked at him with a pissed expression. He looked back to the group of snipers.

"Do you guys know where the ammo is?" Pawel asked with a sigh.

"Yeah, it's by the Warthog down over there." Said one of the Snipers, pointing to a spot outside the house. Pawel poked his head out of a large bomb hole in the wall to see the Warthog that drove past him before.

"Ok thanks, I'll be right back with it." Pawel said and walked off. He went back down the stairs and outside where he was almost run over by a Scorpion. He stepped back quickly and sighed a quick relief. He continued his way to the Warthog. He grabbed the cigarette from his mouth and threw it on the ground.

He reached the Hog' and looked around until he found ten cases of ammo for the S2-AM's. He bent down and picked them and made his way back up to the snipers.

"Here you go, feel free to ask for anything else." Pawel said, placing the ammo on the ground by the sharpshooters. He began to walk off when one spoke up.

"You got any smokes?" Pawel nodded and reached into his pocket and pulled out the cigarettes and threw them to the snipers.

"Enjoy yourselves." Said Pawel as he walked off. He quickly made his way back to his foxhole. He un-slung his rifle and dropped it on the side of the hole. He plopped himself back down and looked back into the desert.

"What the Hell were you doing for so long?" Asked Hayes looking at him.

"Running some errands for the kind Sergeant." Replied Pawel, not even looking at Hayes.

"Charlie Company, listen up!" Screamed a Captain from a different company.

"Now what god damnit." Whined Pawel in a low voice.

"Intel has just intercepted a message from the Covenant forces. Now for some god damn reason, the Covenant seem to think they can come and roll over us like nothing. But if that were so then why are we here? Now this is our last defense, our last line of defense. And this is our last home. Now we will defend it with out lives, and at all costs. This is our last stand. But this is not our last battle, and this is not Humanities last battle. We will live on and persevere for ages to come. Now set up, load up and fight. Hell's on it's way, and we're here to stop it."

The whole speech gained the Captain a few cheers and applauses. But after everyone just returned to their positions. Pawel stood up again and turned around.

"Now where're you going?" Asked Hayes, looking up at him. Pawel waved him off.

Interviewer-"What did you say to him?"

Maj. Pawel-"I told him I had to take a piss." Pawel laughed out. "But after that I didn't see him again."

Interviewer- "What happened to him?"

Maj. Pawel-"I don't know." Pawel said as his lips began to tremble. "I don't know…"

**Ok, this is my interpertation of the Battle of New Mombassa. Now this is from Major Pawel's point of view so to know about this, go watch the video at and you should be able to find it. It may be hard but I will post the link on my page for everyone. Please read and review! Thanks!**

**-Knight 56**


	2. Authors Note

Hey everyone! Just wanted to put up a quick note saying that I will be putting up the second chapter, but I have incredible writers block issues. So the chapter is in progress and I hope to get it up within the end of the week. So keep an eye out for the next chapter. While I'm here let me thank my reviewers!

The Big Stick- Dude, your review made me really want to continue this story and I thank you for the positive reinforcement.

Phu57r473d b337h0v3n 0n 573r0id5- Wow that is a really long name. Thank god for copy and pasting.

Spacefan- That video made me and my friend shudder at the thought of Halo 3. It turned out to be an AMAZING game.

Lord Mandalore- Thanks for the positive support!

Beyond There- Although you don't play the game I am thankful for your review!

Ok everyone, so I hope to see and enjoy more great reviews from you all and hopefully anyone else that is reading this story. Keep an eye out!

-Knight 56


	3. Chapter 2

Interviewer-"What was it like when the Covenant stuck?"

Maj. Pawel-"The ground, shook like an earthquake. The roars of the enemy were utterly deafening."

Interviewer-"We're you scared?"

Maj. Pawel-"I think I speak for every man and woman who was there. If you said you weren't scared, then you were either lying, or crazy. I know I was very scared…"

* * *

**Four Hours into the**

**Battle of New Mombassa**

_"We were being overrun on the forward line of defense. I scrambled back toward an overturned Warthog…"_Major Pawel

Pawel climbed into the gunners seat of the Warthog, recently knocked on its side by a Hunters plasma cannon. He grasped the right trigger and yanked on the cocking handle with his left hand, cycling a round into the chamber. He then grasped the left trigger and swiveled the turret to right, taking aim at a group of Jackals who were forming up into an overlapping shield wall.

"We're going to need a rocket launcher up here!" Pawel screamed as he pulled down on the triggers, letting the armor piercing rounds pelt the shield wall. Four marines ran up to the barricade set up on his right and put extra suppressing fire on the Jackals. Pawel could here a distant rumbling, causing his head to turn to the left. A Scorpion Main Battle Tank turned the corner and pressed forward down the street Pawel was on.

The tank stopped dead behind Pawel and its ninety millimeter high-velocity cannon, turned towards Pawel and the Jackals.

"Oh shit." Pawel muttered, staring down the tube of the tank. "Take cover!" He screamed and jumped down off the turret. He buried his head into his hands. The Scorpion fired, its slug slamming dead center into the Covenant formation. The gunner followed up the attack by spraying seven point sixty-two millimeter rounds into the scattered enemy forces.

"Charlie Company! Round up, were pushing forward! Second and fourth squads take up flanking positions on the right and suppress! All other squads get ready to take their left flank!" Ordered the Captain in his company, who stood up on the tank that still loomed behind Pawel. The gunner still swiveled the turret, picking off targets every few seconds. A Covenant sniper round bounced off the tanks armor, right in front of the Captain. Pawel looked at him as he began to curse aloud, screaming at the enemy. Another miss from the sniper, and the Captain aimed his MA5C at, what Pawel assumed was the sniper, and fired. After he emptied the clip he jumped down and hid behind the Scorpion.

Pawel turned to get back to business, and grouped up with fourth squad. They moved towards an artillery shattered building, merging with second squad. He and the rest of the Marines hunkered down and prepared to open up. Pawel looked out a cracked window and could see a Brute Chieftain smashing his way through the barricade he was just at with a Gravity Hammer. Two loud cracks resounded and the Chieftain went down. Pawel knew that those snipers from before had just saved countless lives, and he hoped they would continue to do so.

Pawel searched for a rifle, having forgotten his MA5C when he jumped from the Hog'. He ended up picking a BR55 along with some ammo, from a deceased private from Bravo Company, judging from his shoulder patch. Pawel returned to the window and broke what glass was left with the butt of the rifle, and then propped it up on the window sill.

"Hit em' hard marines!" Yelled the Sergeant from second squad. Pawel pulled down on the trigger and the rifle responded with a _click_. Pawel cursed himself silently for not remembering to check the ammo that was left in the rifle. He ripped out a new magazine from his pouch and slammed it into the housing. He yanked back on the charging handle, ejecting an empty cartridge, and then let go. He pulled down on the trigger again and the rifle spat out three rounds. A Grunt plopped over after its torso was ripped open from Pawels shots. He continued to squeeze the trigger, washing the enemy flanks with burning lead. He ejected the clip after squeezing off a quick headshot to a Brute who had grabbed a private. He turned his rifle to the left to see a marine crying out for help as he was being dragged away by two Jackals. Pawel took careful aim and fired on the left Jackal. Its companion looked up and parted its bird like jaws to scream, only to be quieted by Pawels second attack. He turned back to the other battle carrying on.

When the Covenant began to realize that they were being decimated from behind they turned to where Pawel and the others stood, and began to open fire upon them. Pawel ducked down below the window as Spiker rounds tore gapping holes in the wall. When he heard the clicking of the enemy weapons, he stood up to return fire, only to see a pile of dead bodies. Pawel looked across the bloody mess to see the Captain waving them to charge the Covenant advance. Pawel climbed out the window with the rest of second and fourth squad and met up with the rest of Charlie Company.

"Orders sir?" Asked Second Platoons Lieutenant, who ducked as a plasma burst sizzled through the air. In return the Lieutenant stood up and fired a two second burst of MA5C.

"We need to take back the ridge and then keep a strong defensive there. If we don't then they'll push straight through us. I want Bravo, Charlie and Fox companies to push take the lead. Everyone el-"

"Scarab!" Cried out a marine, pointing to the hill from which the Covenant were advancing.

"Quick everyone pull back! Forget going forward we need to call this in!" Ordered the Captain. Pawel looked at the behemoth as its plasma cannon began to glow green.

* * *

Interviewer-"What happened?"

Maj. Pawel-"The Scarab was about to fire, until we heard a loud screeching sound from above. We looked up to see a Longsword."

Interviewer-"Did it destroy the Scarab?"

Maj. Pawel-"Yes, it did."

Interviewer-"How so?"

Maj. Pawel-"It fired two UGS."

Interviewer-"What was a UGS?"

Maj. Pawel-"Oh, it was an abbreviation for an Un-Guided Stinger. It was a low impact missile"

Interviewer-"What did the Covenant do?"

Maj. Pawel-"They didn't make another push for two hours. Gave me some time to meet some new people… it also gave some time to just sit down."


End file.
